paradisebayfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Pastel de 2.º aniversario
} |name = Pastel de 2.º aniversario |supertitle = Special 2nd Anniversary |image = Cake.png |type = Special 2nd Anniversary |availableat = August 2017 |food = |relationshipreward = |Mascotaspecialreward = |gridsize = 2x2 }} Year 2 Cake! A cake celebrating 2 years of island fun! Keani and the islanders make a special anniversary cake! This is the 2nd Anniversary special event. You will need to collect goods and complete orders to level up the Cake (in a similar way to the Grand Summer Sandcastle). How to get The Cake base is available from August 18th 2017 0h GMT and the event is scheduled to run until August 28th. You can place the base on your island by dragging it in from the game's build menu (free). Info If you place the facing the Year 2 Cake it will blow out the candle! Levelling Up and Rewards To level up your cake you must "feed" it with its favourite treats : , , or Or feed it which you earn mainly from completing Trade Post orders. The make times and heart rewards for these items are shown below : There is also a special item available to buy at the Bazar : *The costs 300 Party Horns , and rewards 1000 Party Horns are required to buy items at the Bazar and are obtained : * When another Trademaster drops onto your Cake, 20 , 10 and 25 * When you drop on another Trademaster's Cake, 50 and 25 Each time you feed your Cake you will receive and rewards. Each time you level up your Cake you will receive various rewards and decorations (see below) including to give to your fellow Trademasters. Sharing Cake Pop with other Trademasters Help your fellow Trademasters by sharing your *Visit their island *Find their Cake *Tap on it and drag onto it You can only give to the same Trademaster every 6 hours. Note: In your friends bar the Cake Event Icon appears to the bottom-right of each avatar when you are able to give them Cake Pop. Similar to seal dives, friends to whom you have given Cake Pop within 6 hours or those that have not activated their Cake are moved to the end of the list, regardless of their game level. Relationship Levels After the Event Your Cake will remain in place after the event ends (like the Summer Sandcastle, Grand Pumpkin, Gingerbread House and Friend-Ship). *'There is currently no way to use up leftover except to feed it to your Cake for and .' *'You can still feed and to your Cake.' You can "feed" your Cake with 3x to obtain rewards : * (280 - 650) and (300 - 700) (which will depend on the relationship level reached at the end of the event). *Recursos para aumentar el almacenamiento 55,6% *Herramienta de despeje 33,3% * 11,1% The waiting time before being able to feed again is also dependent on the relationship level reached at the end of the event : See also , , , , , , , fr:Gâteau de 2e anniversaire Categoría:Decoración Categoría:Special Events Categoría:Year 2 Anniversary